


Enraizado

by liralia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 117, M/M, Young Derek, sterek, versão alternativa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Tudo o que Stiles precisava fazer era levar o Derek adolescente para a casa de Scott e esperar quieto por novas ordens, mas é claro que nada saiu como o planejado. O universo conspirava contra ele.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Enraizado

A cabeça de Stiles estava cheia de teorias e conspirações das mais variadas desde que tinham encontrado Derek, surpreendentemente rejuvenescido, dentro daquele templo asteca em ruínas. Contudo, a dúvida sobre o porquê de terem-no deixado mais novo permanecia intacta. Ao menos podia respirar sossegado e acalmar um pouco sua preocupação que vinha mantendo em alta desde que o lobo tinha desaparecido.

Desviou o olhar para o Parrish que tentava acalmar a versão mais jovem do Hale com uma conversa amigável, e que parecia estar realmente funcionando, afinal.

— Certo, estamos sem muitas opções. — Scott suspirou pesaroso mirando a dupla que conversava fora da sala do xerife. — Precisamos descobrir o porquê de terem feito isso com ele, além da possibilidade nem um pouco agradável de Kate ter voltado dos mortos também. E por isso, enquanto eu vou atrás de informações você ficará responsável por ficar de olho nele. Boa sorte.

Stiles arregalou os olhos aderindo a uma expressão digna de atores de teatro de tão dramática que era.

— Você vai me deixar _sozinho_ com ele? — indagou com a voz mais esganiçada que conseguiu tentando despertar o lado BFF de Scott com seu desespero evidente.

No entanto o alfa apenas sorriu e foi apressadamente até a saída. Afinal, ele precisava ter uma conversa séria com Peter Hale.

* * *

O trajeto no jipe foi estranhamente silencioso, principalmente quando se tem um tagarela como Stiles no volante mirando a rua com uma concentração exagerada. Não que Derek lembrasse da tagarelice do garoto, afinal nem do incêndio ele lembrava, mas algo parecia errado naquele silêncio. Além, é claro, do cheiro de nervosismo no ar. Quando o carro parou na frente da casa de Scott, o Stilinski continuou sentado com as mãos no volante sem dar a entender que se moveria dali.

Sem saber se deveria descer ou não, Derek também ficou quieto no banco esperando qualquer reação do outro garoto.

— Então, você não me reconhece? — Stiles perguntou depois de abrir e fechar a boca um montão de vezes e quase bater a cabeça no volante de tanta insegurança que sentia.

Derek contraiu o rosto em clara confusão.

— Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Soltando um grunhido, Stiles estapeou o próprio rosto como que para ter certeza de que aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo seu. Um daqueles bem desagradáveis por sinal, que o fazia acordar soluçando no meio da noite.

Respirando fundo Stiles agitou a cabeça e dedicou um sorriso sem dentes que não enganaria nem uma criança de três anos.

— Ah, deixa pra lá. Tenho um rosto comum e seria meio difícil você lembrar justo do meu quando se tem uma multidão na escola, não é? Mas isso não quer dizer que sou feio, longe disso. Sei que tenho minhas qualidades, que não envolvem qualquer habilidade em esportes, é claro. — Derek o encarava com as sobrancelhas unidas tentando entender a linha daquela conversa aleatória. — Enfim, vamos entrar logo!

Stiles quis se bater de novo por fazer aquela pergunta, mas com certo esforço se controlou. Não queria parecer ainda mais suspeito para o jovem Hale que esquecera de tudo que passaram ao longo daqueles meses. Quer dizer, ele não tinha culpa se Kate — se é que era Kate mesmo — tinha uma fissura em perseguir o lobo como uma ex-namorada psicótica.

Quando já estavam dentro da casa escurecida o humano iniciou outra vez uma conversa unilateral ininterrupta onde ele passava vários comandos para Derek seguir, sendo uma delas evitar falar com qualquer pessoa inclusive o próprio Stiles.

— Se não vamos conversar, quem vai falar com aquele ali? — Derek indagou apontando para o homem alto que os encarava da entrada da cozinha segurando uma sacolinha de alimentos.

Stiles arregalou os olhos mirando o pai de Scott em choque. Porque sempre tinha que acontecer algo que comprometia seus planos? Maldita lei de Murphy!

— O senhor está mais alto?

— Olá pra você também, Stiles. Quem é esse jovem? — o homem não lembrava de ter visto antes aquele rosto entre os amigos do seu filho. Devia ser algum amigo novo que ainda não conhecia.

O cérebro de Stiles entrou em pânico e antes que Derek pudesse deixar as coisas ainda mais comprometedoras, ele agarrou os ombros do adolescente lupino e tomou a frente da resposta.

— Ah, esse aqui? Ele é Miguel, hm, meu namorado! E ele veio do México! — e para deixar mais verídico, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do outro.

Derek piscou aturdido, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao olhar de esguelha para o garoto agarrado a si. Todavia, Rafael McCall conseguiu apresentar uma expressão ainda mais aturdida do que a do jovem Hale e por alguns segundos ficou parado apenas assimilando a frase. Depois deu de ombros, rindo um pouco.

— Bem, isso não é tão surpreendente assim. Entretanto, sempre suspeitei de haver algo entre você e Scott, mas pelo visto eu estava enganado. — acrescentou após pigarrear de leve. — Usted es natural del México, Miguel?

E mais uma vez o cérebro de Stiles quase deu tilte. Qual era o problema em simplesmente aceitar o fato e não ficar enchendo as pessoas de perguntas? Para sua sorte, ao menos, Derek sorriu e respondeu na maior naturalidade:

— No soy nativo, pero crecí allí.

Um embasbacado Stiles admirava o lobo sem disfarçar. Ele realmente falava espanhol? Bem que Stiles achou ter ouvido algo do estilo em algum dos momentos íntimos que tiveram outrora.

— Fantástico. — O pai de Scott sorriu para a dupla de adolescentes. — Mas o que vieram fazer aqui? Scott não está em casa, estava inclusive esperando ele para jantarmos juntos.

— Então, estamos esperando ele também, sabe... Scott só foi resolver umas coisinhas e depois vem encontrar a gente. Coisas de garotos normais. — o Stilinski respondeu de prontidão.

Rafael deu de ombros. Ao que tudo indicava ele não conseguiria jantar com seu filho outra vez. Contudo, isso não o faria desanimar. Alguma hora ele conseguiria derrubar a barreira que tinha sido erguida enquanto ele estivera longe.

— Bem, ao que parece ele vai se atrasar. Já que estão aqui, querem jantar? Acredito ter trazido comida o suficiente pra todos.

Simultaneamente, Stiles negou o convite enquanto que Derek aceitou. Os adolescentes trocaram um olhar de desafio, no entanto nada comentaram.

— Se não quiser nos acompanhar, Stiles, pode esperar na sala sem problema. Mas eu e o Miguel iremos desfrutar desses maravilhosos rolinhos de ovos. Isso é, se você gostar.

— Ah, não se preocupe sr. McCall, eu como de tudo. E eu estou faminto. — Derek sorriu e seguiu o adulto até a cozinha.

Deixado para trás Stiles grunhiu apertando as mãos contra o rosto, mal acreditando na cara de pau de Derek de ir contra seus comandos. Maldito lobo teimoso! Com os ombros caídos, Stiles imitou os passos dos outros e acabou indo para a cozinha também. Em hipótese alguma podia deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, principalmente com Derek não lembrando de nada além das memórias que ele tinha de sua adolescência.

Caixinhas de comida japonesa foram entregues para cada um por Rafael e ficaram por alguns minutos apenas degustando o alimento servido em silêncio. Todavia, Stiles, que estava torcendo para tudo ficar silencioso daquele jeito até terminarem de comer e se separarem, teve suas esperanças indo para o ralo quando o pai de Scott iniciou outra conversa com Derek. Tinha como ficar pior?

— Então... Qual o seu sobrenome, Miguel?

Stiles se viu na obrigação de interromper outra vez e engolindo mais rápido do que deveria o tinha na boca, respondeu antes que Derek tivesse a chance de abrir a boca.

— Juarez! Ciquan... Tiago? — terminou em tom de dúvida, imaginando se tinha exagerado.

Rafael mirou Stiles com o cenho franzido.

— Sobrenome meio longo, não? Como se soletra?

Derek sorriu divertido para Stiles, como se estivesse querendo vê-lo se perder na própria mentira. Obviamente Stiles engoliu em seco intercalando o olhar da comida para Rafael, sentindo-se cada vez mais cercado.

— Você quer saber soletrado na escrita ou foneticamente?

Rafael parecia pensar numa resposta quando a voz de Derek chamou sua atenção. Stiles teria ficado agradecido por terem deixado o soletramento de lado caso o que viesse a seguir não fosse infinitamente pior. Ah, sempre tinha como ficar pior.

— O senhor é do FBI... — murmurou fitando o emblema largado sobre a mesa. — O senhor investiga coisas como assassinatos?

Rafael assentiu, ignorando quando Stiles fez questão de especificar o quão baixo ele estava na hierarquia do FBI.

— E incêndios?

Stiles piscou não sabendo como evitar a linha completamente diferente que a conversa seguia agora. Somente uma intervenção divina pra mudar o fim daquele jantar. O que, infelizmente, não aconteceu.

— Ás vezes sim, dependendo da origem do incêndio. Porque? Há algum que o interessa?

— Sim, só um em particular. O que sabe sobre o incêndio na casa dos Hales?

E aí estava a pergunta que não deveria ter sido feita. Fechando os olhos, Stiles aproveitou para relembrar todos os momentos felizes de sua não tão longa vida, pois, certamente, após Rafael revelar tudo sua vida teria um fim bem sangrento bem ali naquela mesa.

Entretanto não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Rafael contou tudo o que sabia sobre o incêndio de anos atrás, mas Derek apenas absorveu os fatos calado. Não houve choro, muito menos sangue advindo do lado do jovem Hale.

Depois que o jantar foi finalizado o pai de Scott permitiu que ambos subissem para o quarto do filho e o esperassem por lá. Foi só quando a porta do quarto foi fechada que Derek agarrou a parte de trás da camisa de Stiles e o prensou de cara contra a parede mais próxima.

— Calma, calma! Eu não menti, ok? Talvez eu tenha ocultado uma coisinha ou outra sem importância... — uma pressão mais forte foi feita no pescoço do rapaz que engasgou de medo. — Certo, foi uma omissão bem importante! Mas você precisa acreditar que fizemos isso para o seu bem!

Derek rosnou baixo não deixando o humano descolar da parede.

— Porque eu deveria acreditar em pessoas que nunca vi antes?

O coração de Stiles falhou uma batida, que foi facilmente percebido pelo lobo tão próximo.

— Mas bem que conhecia... — resmungou baixo, bastante insatisfeito com a situação atual. Bem que Scott podia aparecer misticamente ao lado deles com uma fórmula que restaurasse a memória do ex-alfa instantaneamente. Improvável de acontecer, mas ele podia sonhar, não podia?

Derek contraiu as sobrancelhas escuras aproximando o nariz do pescoço alheio, farejando um sutil aroma de tristeza e mágoa. Por que diabos Stiles estava com aquele cheiro quando era ele que estava sendo enganado o tempo todo?

E sem que percebesse estava deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço pálido, capturando mais do cheiro que lhe era ligeiramente familiar. Bem ligeiramente, embora isso não fizesse o menor sentido para si, já que nunca vira aquele garoto antes. Então porque não conseguia parar de querer tocar naquela pele?

Logo apenas o cheiro tornou-se insuficiente e quando um suspiro surpreso escapou dos lábios de Stiles, o seu lobo interno revirou-se inquieto querendo provocar muito mais sons no jovem Stilinski. Girou o corpo magro na parede, prendendo os dois pulsos no alto com uma das mãos, e com uma vontade inumana dentro de si deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço pálido distribuindo pequenas mordidas e chupões.

O coração de Stiles acelerou enquanto pendia a cabeça para o lado permitindo maior liberdade para o outro degustar da sua pele. Se algum deles estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo? Claro que não. No entanto a força que os aproximava era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Stiles grunhiu quando uma mordida mais forte foi deixada na região e isso chamou a atenção de Derek, que ao ver a expressão corada do rapaz, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo de roubar o ar. Quando se separaram Derek deu um salto para trás, mortificado pelo que tinha feito, e Stiles que não esperava ser largado assim, piscou levando algum tempo para seu cérebro entender que o beijo terminara.

— O que... Porque eu fiz isso? — Murmurou para si mesmo e colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos quando uma sucessão de cenas brotou na sua mente, lhe dando uma vertigem forte. Porém, tão rápido quanto as imagens surgiram, desapareceram logo após. Stiles quando viu que o outro parecia estar entrando em colapso tentou se aproximar, mas foi rudemente rejeitado. — Eu... Eu não vou falar mais com você. Quero falar com o alfa! — exigiu recuando um passo.

Um sentimento ruim preencheu o peito de Stiles que, coçando a nuca sem jeito, avisou que iria ligar para Scott e descobrir o porquê dele estar demorando tanto. Stiles nunca saiu tão rápido de um cômodo como naquela vez. E o pior de tudo foi que depois de ser informado que provavelmente Kate iria atrás de Derek outra vez, ele correu até o quarto só para encontrar o cômodo vazio e ver Kate lhe dar um sorriso petulante antes de pular da janela do quarto.

Derek fora levado novamente.


End file.
